Adeus, Meu Amigo
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Os ultimos momentos de vida que Kenny sendo presenciado pelo Eric Cartman Insinuações de Cartman e Kenny


Finalmente consegui a cura para Kenny. Depois de dias lutando contra a sociedade, contra o governo, contra os grupos anti-abordos, contra até o vaticano... enfim contra todas as pessoas que barravam a legalização das pesquisas de células troncos. Demorei muito, mas finalmente consegui. Não vejo a hora de curar meu melhor amigo e acabar com essa angustia. Stan não tem coragem de visitar o Kenny e Kyle só fica chorando como... ele mesmo.

Corri com todas as minhas forças para finalmente curar Kenny, coisa que não costumo fazer na vida. Não que eu não agüento a correr muito rápido, mas prefiro fingir que minha verdadeira condição física é debilitada. Abro a porta, pego uma das duas injeções de células troncos que tenho no bolso e rapidamente espeto meu amigo encapuzado que se encontra dormindo.

Tudo que passei para conseguir a liberação das pesquisas das células troncos.

Tudo que fiz para que os cientistas criassem duas injeções de células troncos.

Todo o esforço que fiz para correr até o hospital.

Tudo que fiz para passar por cima das enfermeiras que tentaram me impedir de chegar correndo.

Toda minha fé que depositei para a ciência e medicina.

Todas as fichas que apostei nas células troncos.

Todas as minhas esperanças de ver Kenny curado.

Tudo para ver que não serviu para... nada.

Passa o tempo e nem sinal da recuperação do meu amigo.

Ainda continua com a cara de dor. Como isso é possível? A injeção era para fazer efeito. Segundo os médicos e os cientistas diria que a recuperação seria imediata. Mas por que, Deus? Por que não está funcionando? Será que tudo que fiz foi... em vão?

- Eric? – uma voz conhecida tira o foco dos meus pensamentos.

- Kenny – reparo que ele está sem capuz mostrando toda a cabeleira loira – como está? – tendo disfarçar a minha tristeza.

- Vou mal – tem um ataque de torce – acho que não vou passar de hoje.

- Sabe que vaso ruim não quebra. Imagino que amanhã de manhã você vai ta bem.

- Vamos ser a real, meu amigo. Estou ... e não tem nada... que possa... para mudar isso.

- Talvez se eu falar com Jesus Cristo ele pode te curar. Se eu for correndo pode da temp... – sou interrompido quando Kenny segura os meus pulsos.

- Não Eric. Não gaste suas forças mais comigo. Estou morrendo. Quero que meus últimos segundos de vida seja ao lado do meu melhor amigo – disse com dificuldade.

- Sabe que não me conformo com isso – não consigo segurar as minhas lagrimas.

- Não chore. Isso parece tão gay – disse Kenny esforçando um sorriso, mas vejo que está chorando também.

- Digo o mesmo pra você.

Nos dois ficamos em silencio aproveitando por uns instantes a presença do um do outro. Tipo Kenny sempre foi o meu melhor amigo, apesar de andar sempre com Stan e Kyle é com esse loiro pobre que me identifico mais. Ele - alem do Butters - é o único que me chama pelo primeiro nome.

- Sabe qual é o meu maior arrependimento? – disse ele de repente.

- Sim?

- Foi não ter conseguido experimentado uma peituda.

- Pelo menos conheceu o que é uma Play Boy.

- Não é a mesma coisa. Pelo menos deu pra trollar o Kyle fingindo que era meu ultimo suspiro.

- O que você falou para ele?

- "Cadê o Stan?"

Cartman deixa uma risada fraca escapar.

De repente as maquinas começam apitar mais forte.

- Sabe chegou a minha hora – disse respirando com dificuldades.

- Oh não. Kenny.

- Estou indo. Adeus Eric meu amigo – disse o aparelho dando um forte apito e Kenny dando seu... ultimo suspiro.

- Kenny – eu balanço ele – acorde. Kenny. Não brinque comigo, Kenny. Não agora, seu filho da puta. Kenny – choro intensamente como nunca chorei da vida.

Nem mesmo a dor que tenho por não ter um pai está sendo tão intensa como estou tendo agora. Meu melhor amigo. Praticamente meu único amigo. Aquele que era o único que confiava. Oh céus, POR QUE KENNY TINHA QUE MORRER?

Vejo que ele morreu de olhos abertos. Eu limpo as suas lagrimas e fecho os seus olhos com delicadeza para não... ferir mais o loiro. Sei que não pega fazer isso, mas não me importo disso agora.

Engraçado que ele sempre tinha a mania de esconder o rosto através do capuz só deixando seus olhos azuis amostra. Imagino que ele faria um grande sucesso com as garotas se andasse sem o capuz. Agora é tarde demais pra isso.

Não sou diferente como ele. Sempre me escondo através de minha arrogância e do meu egoísmo. Sempre finjo que sou melhor do que todos, mas isso era só uma mascara para esconder das tristezas que sinto em minha vida.

A tristeza de não ter um pai.

E agora a tristeza de presenciar a morte do meu único e melhor amigo.

Como se fosse uma mascara.

Tiro meu colar em forma de metade de coração e coloco no pescoço do meu amigo assim deixando a posse dos dois colares de "Melhores Amigos Eternos" para Kenny completando o coração. Coloco o capuz para ninguém ver a tristeza que ele teve nos últimos segundos de vida.

Por fim saio do quarto e me dirijo para fora do hospital tentando ao máximo possível segurar as minhas lagrimas. Pior de tudo que fui incapaz de salvar ele. É como se tivesse matado ele. Sou um imprestável. Que belo melhor amigo que sou. Sou incapaz de ajudá-lo quando ele mais precisava. Vou para uma pizzaria para usar a segunda injeção com células troncos. Quando faço isso já percebo que a pizzaria sofre o processo de clonagem.

Ótimo. Essa injeção serve para clonar uma pizzaria, mas é inútil para salvar a vida do meu amigo. Nossa que irônico.

Como sempre vou esconder minha tristeza através de minha 'mascara'. Que vai enganar a todos que só tinha interesses em usar as pesquisas células troncos para clonar a pizzaria. Ninguém vai descobrir que por trás da minha insensibilidade. Nunca.

FIM

Estava conversando certa vez no Skype e vi que o pessoal odeia o Cartman por ter lutado para aprovar a liberação das pesquisas de células troncos e por fim ter usado na pizzaria. Só que reparei que o episodio tem muitos buracos, então fiz esta fic para defender.

Essa fic é menor do que estou acostumado a escrever. Quem gostou da insuação bem indireta e distante de Kenny e Cartman tem uma fic minha chamada Dimensão Negativa onde tem um conto de três partes chamado "Amizades, Ressentimento e Amor" onde o romance de Cartman com a versão feminina de Kenny.

Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Até a próxima fic!


End file.
